Lesson Learned
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: Natalia Romanova is called into the Winter Soldier's private quarters for her next lesson in the Red Room. She's heard the stories. She knows what will happen if she doesn't heed the call. With grim resignation, she opens the door and enters.


**Thanks to TiffOdair for requesting that I continue to post my smut. This is on I wrote a while back, so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with The Avengers, MARVEL, etc. **

Natalia's P. o. V:

"Romanova? Your presence is requested in the Winter Soldier's private quarters." Right, requested. If I don't go, I'll be shot. If I do go, I may end up wishing for death. There's only so much that a twelve year old can handle, no matter how much training she undergoes. At the last possible moment, my feet make the decision for me, shuffling towards the foreboding door. I knock once, before the deep voice tells me to enter. I slowly open the door and walk inside, stopping and standing at attention. "Close the door and lock it." I do so. "Come here." My feet carry me over to the bed that lies in shadow. A large figure lays on the bed, features hidden in the darkness. I stop at the edge of the bed. "Climb up. We need to talk." I scramble up onto the bed, then sit down in the lotus position. The large man begins talking. "As you know, when you come of age, you must go through special training in order to maximize your potential. You recently reached the age of twelve, and now, you must undergo this training. Remove your clothes." With trembling fingers, I slowly unzip my jumpsuit, baring my pale skin to the Soldier's roaming eyes. I step out of the jumpsuit, standing in my bra and underwear. "Remove those as well." I am already shivering with cold, but I do as he requests.

When I am completely naked, he stands up, gets off of the bed, and walks around, observing my body from different angles. I can see something straining against the front of his pants, begging to be released. Dread forms like a stone in my stomach. Finally, the Soldier finishes his observation and comes back to sit on the bed. He sits across from me. Before I can react, he reaches his hand out and places it on my breast. As gently as possible, he kneads it, paying special attention to the nipple. Spasms run through my belly, a warming heat beginning to grow. His other hand starts to service my other breast in a similar fashion. A heady, exotic scent fills the small room as he continues his ministrations. Despite my misgivings, I begin to relax. Suddenly, without warning, he removes his hands. His mouth replaces them, gently sucking and nipping at my hypersensitive nipple. A small groan escapes my lips, and he stops. "Now, do you know why I brought you here?" I shake my head, still uncertain about his purpose. "I brought you here to teach you how to seduce a man. Surprise me. Just remember, make one false move..." The threat hangs in the air, making my hands clammy. The Winter Soldier lays back against the many pillows. "Seduce me," he commands.

Awkwardly, I crawl across the bed, stopping at his feet. I can see his member straining against his pants, so I straddle his hips and undo his belt. Slowly, I unzip his pants, hoping that he finds it arousing. In what I hope is a sexy manner, I pull his pants down, allowing my breasts to brush against his covered member. A slight groan escapes his lips as I continue downward. When I have shimmied the pants off of his legs, I reach for the waistline of his boxers. The other girls tried to give me advice on what to expect and how to please the Soldier, but nothing they said could have prepared me for the sight underneath his boxers.

As I pull the boxers downward, I can see a thick patch of curly, dark hair at the base of his thick member. Suddenly, his member springs free, standing in all of its glory. The Soldier kicks off his boxers impatiently, staring at his elongated member expectantly. I stare at it, trying to take in its sheer size. It has to be at least eight inches long, with a large, purple helmet on top. I slowly take it in my hand, gripping it tightly. It is too thick for me to get my hand all the way around it. I jerk my hand up and down, trying to find out what he finds pleasurable. I find that when I squeeze quite tightly, and massage as I rub, he groans in pleasure. Clear fluid starts to seep out of the top of his member. I can feel the blood thrumming through the veins that run along it.

I surprise myself when I take him into my mouth. His skin is salty, mixing with the liquid that his member is secreting. Determined to please him now, I take as much of him into my mouth as I can. I find that if I relax my throat and breath through my nose, I can take him down my throat. I can tell that he is fighting the urge to thrust into my mouth. His member is dripping so much now that I am forced to swallow, eliciting another moan from him. I run my tongue along his shaft, tracing the veins with it. I can feel him shuddering, and suddenly, I am choking.

Hot, salty liquid explodes from the tip of his member, running down the back of my throat. I desperately swallow, trying to clear my airways. At last, the liquid slows to a trickle, then stops. The Soldier pulls himself out of my mouth, his member looking slightly deflated. He rubs himself gently, panting slightly. "You learn quickly. I think you're almost ready for the final part of this training for today. Come here, on your hands and knees, behind facing towards me." I crawl backwards to him.

He grabs my hips roughly, holding me in place. Before I can prepare myself, his head is between my legs. I can feel his warm tongue lapping at my opening, collecting the juices seeping from it. A warm feeling of pleasure shoots through me as he licks a sensitive area at the top of my folds. He latches onto the little pleasure bud, sucking and gently nipping, causing waves of pleasure to rock through my body. I can feel a tightness growing in my belly, building. My vision starts to go black as he continues licking and sucking. I find myself striving to reach an unknown goal. At last, the feeling crests, and I arch my back, spasms running through my body. For a little while, I just lay there, basking in the feeling.

Suddenly, I feel something enter me. The Soldier has inserted a finger into me and is moving it in and out of my body quickly. I can feel a slimy liquid dripping down my legs, soaking the bed beneath me. Another finger is shoved inside me, then another. I feel uncomfortably full, but he doesn't stop moving. Suddenly, his fingers are gone. I whimper at the empty feeling. However, something soon takes the place of his fingers. I can see him positioning his member at my opening, before gently pressing. I feel the head enter me, my body stretching to accommodate his large size. He gently pushes forward, taking care not to move too fast. About two inches in, he reaches an obstacle. "This is going to hurt," he warns me, before shoving sharply forward.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out. A burning pain radiates through my core, setting all of my nerves on edge. He stops for a moment, giving me time to adjust, before he begins slowly thrusting in and out. The torn membrane inside me still burns, making the experience far from pleasurable. He ruts into me faster and faster, more urgently, until I feel him throbbing inside me. There is a sudden burst of warmth, and he withdraws.

"Next time, you will have to be more lively and convincing. You must convince them that you are making love. Just remember, sex is a tool. It is not making love. Love is for children." I nod, tears running down my face. My entire body aches, and I feel dirty. The Soldier hands me my discarded clothes. "Put these back on and fix your appearance. Then leave." I pull the clothes on, avoiding his eyes. He settles back against the bed, and I walk towards the door, limping slightly. "I will see you next time for your next lesson, Natalia," the Soldier says, leering at me. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. Once I am a far enough distance away, I sink down against the wall and begin shaking. At last, I finally manage to straighten up. Realization dawns on me. I know that after what I just experienced, I will never be able to look at sex as anything other than a tool, a weapon. Of all of the things that I've learned so far, the lesson that the Soldier taught me in his private quarters is by far the most important.

Love is for children.

**Tell me what you thought :) Good reviews means that I'll post the other smut! ;)**


End file.
